User talk:Ryukou
My name is Keith Strife. I'm a fan of Final Fantasy and Bakugan. Currently working on decoding the Vestal Alphabet. I'm done with the numerals and the letters are next. I'm buying moar Bakugan like there's no tomorrow. I am SO kicking my eight-year-old hobby of collecting those Play Arts Kai (formerly Play Arts) figures. Also, it seems that I earned a mystery badge. BAKUGAN FOR TRADE Pyrus_Pythantus.jpg|Pyrus Repaint of Pythantus Pyrus_DualElfin.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Repaint of Dual Elfin Pyrus_MegaNemus.jpg|Pyrus repaint of Mega Nemus 07_18_Kisara.jpg|Haos repaint of Pyrus Dragonoid 07_18_PyrusSirenoid.jpg|Pyrus repaint of Harpus 07_18_Sirenoid.jpg|Aquos repaint of Harpus 07_18_PercivalFigure.jpg|Translucent Percival Mini Figure|link=Percival 07_18_DragoFigure.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Dragonoid Mini Figure|link=Pyrus Dragonoid BakuSolar_Atomos.jpg|Bakusolar Darkus Atomos Bakusolar_Limulus.jpg|Bakusolar Haos Stug Bakucore_Subterra_Atomos.jpg|BakuCore Subterra Atmos Bakucore_Ventus_Myriad_Hades.jpg|BakuCore Ventus Myriad Hades List of Keith Strife-induced Bakugan Wiki Chatroom Dramas and Dillemas 1. Do I own a Turbine Helios? ''' '''Status: '''Pending answer. '''2. I wanna make my own Bakugan character (or at least envision some dudes out there as Bakugan like BakuMarvel), one of each attribute. ' '''Status: '''Haos, Darkus and Aquos finished. Ventus, Subterra and Pyrus to go. '''3. To Be Announced :P ' Hello Hello and welcome to the Bakugan Wiki! Something wrong on the wiki? I would be happy to help! Taylean2002 (talk) 10:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. hi. thank you for contributing to the wiki.Pegasus Knight Ayn (talk) 01:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) hi Head's Up Please change the word bad*ss on your picture of Spectra on your talk page. It violates the Bakugan Wiki:Language Policy. Thanks. If you cannot see the bright side of life, polish the dull side 03:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Question: Shouldn't the things above be on your user page? --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 12:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: AOH's talk page If you were referring to Aquos rules in your latest message to AOH, then I'll tell you this; Aquos rules has been here for over a year now. He has absolutely no excuse for his behaviour. Yes, I can understand some newer users being upset and all, and if someone's worked really hard, but Aquos rules has never done ANYTHING to prove that he is even worthy of respect. If you join this Wiki, we expect you to work, and if you're not going to work, at least stay out of peoples' ways, and don't expect to be appointed to any position, important or not. Compared to a lot of other Wikis, we are extremely laid back, to the point that we even take requests for such positions. To be honest, most (major) Wikis don't even use the blog function, period. I was actually surprised when I came here to find that we used the blogs like there was no tomorrow. So in several ways, Aquos was LUCKY that he was on this Wiki, and not another one. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 14:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Referring, as in saying that some users were rude to people like him. I must admit, we were quite rude to him, but I believe that it's semi-justified, given that he SOMEHOW doesn't know why he isn't a rollback and raised a fuss about it. And I've seen much worse people on other Wikis; in some other Wikis, you will get banned right off the bat, no warning, because the admins don't tolerate ANY misendeavor. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 20:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I think I'm getting the gist of what you're saying. And a rollback pretty much has the power to undo things quickly. Also, rollbacking allows you do undo several consecutive edits made by the same user. That is all it is, and that is all it ever will be. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 02:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) HI KEITH.[[User:MetalDharak|'''MetalDharak.]] 12:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Keith who were you referring to on Abce2 blog saying somehting about a "temperary" chat mod? [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 13:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) So it isn't me? Please reply back. :D [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 14:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) If I was, I am really sorry but I was referring to A2's blog where u said I would like to point out that ONE "Temporary" Chat Moderator has been exceptionally rude to me and until now, I still haven't gotten over with what he did to me and my work of art. I feel like he needs to be reprimanded about it. Whoever this guy is, DON'T promote him again. He gives Bakugan Wikia a BAD name. I was trying to ask who it is that is all. So it isn't me. That is good. :D I can;t get on the chat too. Weird. Spectra POny :D[[User:MetalDharak|'MetalDharak.']] 17:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol at the quote "Put the Gunz on"XD Oh hai thar.You know me?Its Ani >D!You are BalthierBunaza on dA :'D.I want to tell ya something...I like Gunz's expressions,also Date Masanume's quote "Put the Gunz on!"XD That made my day XD Short duh XD write soon Андреана Проданова (talk) 14:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Ani >3 XD